


DIVORCIO

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angry Steve, Betrayal?, Divorce, M/M, Sad Danny
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: "Daniel, ya basta de esta mentira a la que llamas matrimonio, yo ya no quiero estar contigo ¿por qué no lo entiendes?""¡¡STEVE!! ¿Por qué nos estás haciendo esto? yo te amo, quiero permanecer a tu lado y no puedo entender el porqué te quieres separar de mi lado" habló desesperadamente el más bajo.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	DIVORCIO

Danny se encontraba frente al juez luchando en contra del divorcio que Steve quería, realmente no quería pasar por este proceso de nuevo y que su pareja haya decidido que ya no lo quiere le duele mucho.

Ya llevaban dos horas discutiendo en el juzgado sobre esto y el rubio seguía empeñado en que no daría el divorcio tan fácil, no sabe qué fue lo que pasó para que el moreno decidiera disolver su hermoso matrimonio.

"Daniel, ya basta de esta mentira a la que llamas matrimonio, yo ya no quiero estar contigo ¿por qué no lo entiendes?"

"¡¡STEVE!! ¿Por qué nos estás haciendo esto? yo te amo, quiero permanecer a tu lado y no puedo entender el porqué te quieres separar de mí" habló desesperadamente el más bajo.

"PORQUE ME ENGAÑASTE MALDITO INFELIZ" gritó Steve mientras sacaba su teléfono "FUISTE Y TE REVOLCASTE CON CATHERINE Y LA DEJASTE PREÑADA" dijo con los dientes apretados.

El juez miraba toda la discusión con interés ante el nuevo desarrollo, estaba cansado y solo quería irse a casa. 

"Yo no hice tal cosa" dijo Danny muy ofendido "¿Como diablos crees que me revolcaria con eso?"

"Tengo pruebas" el marín enseñó fotografías y videos al juez, quien se los paso al abogado del rubio.

El detective miró las fotos y videos sin poder creer lo que miraba, ahí claramente salía con la perra de Catherine jodiendo hasta que no había un mañana.

"Yo no hice eso Steven, te lo juro, yo nunca me acosté con ella" sin embargo mientras decía eso a su pareja podía ver que no le creía "Esto es falso, no se como lo hicieron pero es falso"

"Ya lo verifique y el video es real" dijo Steve con lágrimas en sus ojos "Y mandé a hacer una prueba de ADN con ese bebé que Cath tendrá y es tuyo al 100%, así que no me vengas a decir que no es real porque yo mismo estuve presente cuando se hacían las pruebas y digo pruebas en plural porque no hice más de 3"

Danny no sabía que decir al respecto, estaba seguro de que nunca tuvo sexo con la arpía que había lastimado a su Seal favorito. No podía entender cómo esto podría estar pasando, trataba de hallarle sentido a su situación sin verle un buen final.

"Steve, bebé, tienes que creerme" el rubio lo miró con ojos suplicantes "Yo nunca te haría esto, no se como le hizo ella para hacer todo esto pero te aseguro de que yo no tuve nada que ver"

"Deja de mentir y asume las consecuencias de tus actos" el Marín miró al juez fijamente "¿Esto es suficiente para que nuestro matrimonio sea disuelto?"

"Al examinar estas pruebas y leer las declaraciones de las personas que las confirman como confiables..." el juez guardó silencio por un momento antes de continuar "Le concedo la demanda Sr. McGarrett, solo tienen que firmar estos papeles y ustedes quedarán legalmente separados"

"NO, no, no, no, por favor no puedes hacerme esto Steven por favor" hablo Danny mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos.

"Señor Williams, por favor firme la documentación requerida, en caso de que se niegue se le cobrará una multa..."

Danny dejó de escuchar al juez mientras le decía que castigo le vendría si se negaba a firmar, sin querer ningún problema con la ley, firmó los papeles y al salir trató de hablar con su ex-marido sin éxito alguno. 

Se subió a un taxi y cuando llegó a su hogar miró todas sus cosas en el patio de enfrente, con mucha vergüenza comenzó a recoger todas sus cosas y se fue a buscar un lugar en donde dormir.

Al día siguiente, cuando llegó al cuartel del 5-0 descubrió que lo despidieron y eso le dolió, su ohana le dio la espalda para apoyar a Steve. Su corazón se rompió al saber que ya no era bienvenido con ninguno de ellos y que en volvia a estar solo en Hawaii, quiso recuperar su trabajo con HPD sin éxito alguno.

Nadie quería contratar a un ahole como él y al no poder conseguir un trabajo estable, decidió volver con su familia, las únicas personas que lo querrían de vuelta.

Mientras tanto Catherine miraba todo el desastre que ocasionó con morbosa felicidad, todo su plan para separar a Steve y Danny funciono de maravilla. 

Sonrió con placer al saber que el rubio se fue para siempre de Hawai y para terminar con toda su organización, llegó llorando a la casa del Marín contándole una historia en donde Danny la rechazó y le dijo que no quería al bebé y Steve siendo el caballero que es, la acogió y cuidó de ella y del niño...


End file.
